One example of this type of mobile phone is disclosed. With this wireless communication device, when hands-free mode is selected and when it is in a hands-free mode standby state, for cases of answering incoming calls, if a touch panel comprised on the surface of a display part is pressed, it serves as an incoming correspondence and enters a drive mode communication state. However, with the wireless communication device according to prior art, if the touch panel is pressed when incoming calls are received, the incoming calls are answered immediately; consequently, it enters the drive mode communication state even for cases in which a user mistakenly presses the touch panel.